


Burying the hatchet

by liionne



Series: A thousand ways to meet [17]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bakery, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-13
Updated: 2013-10-13
Packaged: 2017-12-29 07:16:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1002520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liionne/pseuds/liionne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Kirks and McCoys have been rival bakers for  a long time - Leonard McCoy and Jim Kirk, however, are intent on forgetting the past and moving forward.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Burying the hatchet

**Author's Note:**

> So basically, this started out with me really liking it, and ended up with me really hating it. But seeing as I've spent a while on it, I figured I might as well publish it.
> 
> I'm pretty sure it's very cheesy towards the end but hey, whatever.
> 
> Also, it's based on this [this prompt](http://theeleganttimelord.tumblr.com/post/54844241597/mckirk-bakery-au-the-kirk-and-mccoy-bakeries) from tumblr.
> 
> Also, this was virtually un-beta'd. Virtually.

Sugar, I asked you to kneed the dough, not pulverise it."

Leonard looked up, flicking his bangs out of his eyes with the gesture. He looked down at the dough under his fists, and back up at his mother.

"Sorry."

Eleanora just gave a soft smile, and patted his arm. "It's alright, Len." She murmured. She was about to say something else when a timer in the back kitchen dinged. "I'll go get that." She said softly, making her way back out to the kitchen she'd came from.

Leonard sighed, paying a little more attention to the bread he was making and a little less attention to his ex-wife and her new fiance, who had just had the bare-faced cheek to waltz into his shop and try to order a wedding cake.

And because he was a) a damn pushover; and b) thinking about poisoning it; he said yes.

"Damn." His mother muttered as she came back into the store, an angry frown on her face. Leonard raised his eyes in question.

"The Kirks' have started selling those Cronuts; I ean obviously they can't call the Cronuts, but-"

"Ma," Leonard sighed, closing his eyes for a moment. He transferred his dough to a breaking tin, and sighed. "Can't we just forget about this god damn Kirks for one minute? We're a bakery, not a-"

"This is a blood fued, Leonard." His mother said, shaking her head. "This is a blood fued and I'm not having it. We'll work on something even better than those damn Cronutes tonight."

Leonard McCoy's stubbornness was certainly an inherited trade; his mother was as pig-headed as any McCoy could ever be, although she wasn't bound to them by blood.

"Yes ma." He muttered, scowling as he pushed his loaf to the dead center of the oven.

~*~

"This'll show 'em." Winona smirked, flour-dusted hands on her hips as she looked at her fancy new display of baked goods. "Those McCoys haven't got anything nearly as good as this."

Jim was sat on the counter (despite the countless times his mother had told him to 'get the hell down from there'), and he folded his arms across his chest. "Mom," He frowned. "This whole thing's a little ridiculous, don't you think?"

She turned startling blue eyes to look at him - all the things he got from his father didn't change the fact that his eyes were certainly his mother's - and she scowled.

"No, Jim. This is bigger than just you and me, alright?" She said, writing out the new products on the price list next to the cash register. "It was your grandfather's grandfather that was offended by those McCoys, and till they apologise we're not letting up. Alright?"

Jim sighed, kicking his feet a little. The counter was high enough that his feet couldn't reach the floor, despite the fact that he was just ever-so-slightly maybe over six feet tall.

"Whatever you say." He sighed, bumping the counter quite hard with the back of his ankle; he winced, and Winona chuckled.

"Get icing those biscuits." She ordered softly, pressing a kiss to his cheek as she left.

~*~

Autumn saw the rise of Halloween, and Leonard was working pretty damn hard to make up some Halloween themed cakes. He was looking to make orange goo, without just making it fro marmelade, to fill the cupcakes that were currently baking. As of yet, no solution to his problem had come to mind.

"Y'know, you could just use marmelade."

Leonard cast his eyes upward, and was met with an electric blue gaze that startled him at first. He frowned up at him as he leaned over the counter; he was sure he recognised him, but from where he wasn't sure.

"That's exactlin what 'm tryin' to avoid." He told him, matter-of-factly.

"Why?" The stranger asked, crossing his arms on the counter and tilting his head.

"Because." Leonard huffed. "It's unoriginal. And kids don't like marmelade."

"Kids _love_ marmelade." He returned.

Leonard scowled. "My little girl doesn't."

At that, the man shut his mouth, and gave a shrug of his shoulders. He began surveying the room, looking at everything on display. He tugged at the plaid scarf around his neck, and Leonard sighed, putting his pen down. He obviously wasn't getting any work done just yet.

"Can I help you with anything?" He asked, trying not to sound too annoyed.

The stranger smiled. "Just observing."

At that, Leonard's eyes narrowed. No one _really_ came in to a bakery just for a look. No one could resist that sort of temptation.

"What did you say your name was again?" Leonard asked, his tone suspicious and wary.

"I didn't." The stranger returned, nonchalantly.

Leonard rolled his eyes. "Well then, now'd be an excellent time to introduce yourself."

The stranger sighed. "Jim. Jim Kirk."

Leonard shot out of his stool, scraping it back against the floor. "Get out."

Kirk rolled his eyes. "Look, Leonard-"

"How the hell do you know my name?" Leonard demanded.

"I've heard you talked bad about in casual dinner conversation more times than I can count, you get to know a guy." Kirk said, waving him off.

Leonard was personally offended; as he should have been. "Hey, I-"

"If it makes you feel any better, my brother never told me how cute you were." Kirk mused. "You're a regulation hottie."

"Shut up and get out." Leonard demanded.

"Just hear me out." Kirk pleaded.

"Get. Out." Leonard repeated, through gritted teeth.

"Let me finished!" Kirk cried.

Leonard glared. "Don't make me come out there."

With a squeak that told Leonard just how menacing his 'menacing voice' actually was, Jim nodded, retreating from the store.

He stopped outside the window, though, and Leonard sighed angrily.

Jim pulled out an old napkin or something, and scribbled on it. He then turned it around to face the window, pressing it up against the glass.

_I'll be back soon_.

Leonard growled a little turning back to his work. Maybe that way he'd be able to forget about how cute Jim was, too.

~*~

Jim returned to the store, jumping over the counter and flashing a bright smile at Spock, one of their more surprising regulars.

"You being served?" He asked.

Spock nodded.

"Alright then." Jim grinned.

Winona, of course, was suspicious.

"What's got you all smiley?" She asked, as Jim walked past her into the kitchen. He'd put some biscuits in while he was out; they still weren't done. Damn.

Jim shrugged. "Nothing much."

Winona narrowed her eyes at him, but she was smiling. She knew something was up. "Yeah." She nodded. "Sure."

She gave a soft smirk as she went out to give Spock his order. Jim knew that smirk; it was her 'I know what you did' smirk.

Ha.

She had no idea.

~*~

"Bones; original."

"You again." Leonard groaned over the biscuits he was icing - Halloween themed, and so naturally, he was making skeletons. Anatomically correct skeletons at that.

"I told you I'd be back." Kirk grinned.

Leonard couldn't admit he hated it; he'd actually been sort of looking forward to Jim's visit. But only because he was hot. That was it. Nothing else.

Well-

No.

"You gonna give me a chance to speak?" Kirk asked, crossing his arms and leaning on the counter again.

Leonard sighed; the kid was a persistant little shit. "Fine."

He was going to regret this, he thought.

"So I want to bury the hatchest." Kirk began, and Leonard started.

"Come again?" He asked.

"I want to bury the hatchet." Jim repeated. "This blood fued thing's gone on long enough; as the next generation, I say we end it once and for all."

"Ha. Sure." Leonard gave a short laugh, and nodded. "Sure, my Ma's gonna go for that."

"Doesn't matter if she will. Are you your mom?" Jim raised an eyebrow.

Leonard thought about it for a second, and then shook his head. "Look, kid-"

" _Jim_." He corrected.

"Jim." Leonard huffed. "All I wanna do is bake. That's it. I couldn't give a crap about any blood fued, or whatever. I just want to focus on the work."

Jim nodded enthusiastically. "Exactly! We need to get back to the baking, and we need to forget about this whole thing. Who cared who stole who's recipe, right?"

"Right." Leonard muttered, cutting another bone from thick white icing and laying it onto the biscuit.

"So what do you say?" Jim asked, as he leaned closer to Leonard. He tore off a piece of icing and popped it in his mouth.

"Hey!" Leonard cried, standing to his full height to scowl at him.

Jim just grinned.

"Fine. Fine, I'll bury the god damn hatchet. If you stop eating my icing- I need that." Leonard conceded.

Jim grinned. "Awesome."

He paused, watching Leonard work for a moment. His long fingers made easy work of the more intricate parts of the task, and it was quite obvious that Jim found it interesting. Leonard just huffed as he pushed a completed treat to one side.

"So Bones," Jim began, and Leonard scowled at the new nickname. "Seeing as we're no longer conforming to the rules of that fued, can I ask you out for a drink?"

Leonard was so shocked he snapped the biscuit he was holding. Shit.

He discretely pushed it in the wastebin, and coughed.

"Come again?" He asked, trying to sound nonchalant.

The shit-eating grin Jim gave him told him it hadn't worked.

"Will you go out with me, Bones?" He asked again, slowly.

Leonard wiped his hands on a damp cloth and placed them down on the counter, leaning forward. Jim copied the motion, so that their faces were close - almost too close - together. Leonard could feel Jim's breath on his face, could smell the sweetness of it.

"You have personal space issues." He said quietly.

"You love it." Jim returned.

Leonard arched an eyebrow, but he didn't move. His eyes found Jim's lips, and he stared for a moment.

"Leonard?"

His mother's voice broke the heavy silence that had fell between them. Leonard had never personally jumped back so fast and so far in his life. Jim, however, took a moment to move. His eyes were still on Leonard, before he straightened his back and took a step away from the counter.

Leonard's mother watched them both, and then she folded her arms across her chest.

"Mr. Kirk?" She asked, sounding snippy.

"Ma." Leonard returned, his voice low, a warning to her to stop before she even started.

Her eyes flicked from Jim to Leonard. She pursed her lips, and nodded to the biscuits. "You've got work to do." She said. "Mr. Kirk, is there nowhere you're meant to be? Unless you're buying something of course."

Jim gave the most charming smile Leonard had ever seen. "No ma'am, not buying anything. I'll just be going." He took a few steps towards the door, and looked to Leonard. "Thank for your time, Bones."

Leonard just gave a nod, and watched as Jim left.

It was only after the good five minute angry stare his mother gave him, and after he retreat into the back kitchen, that he noticed the note left on the counter by his hand.

Jim's name, followed by a phone number.

Awesome.

~*~

Their first kiss was astounding.

Drinks were out of the question, it seemed, because Winona and Eleanora (Eleanora especially) had spies everywhere after the little scene at the McCoy's bakery. Anywhere with a large number of people was unsafe; so for the third time in two weeks, Jim met Leonard down by the river at midnight.

He grinned when he saw Leonard already there, waiting for him. The moonlight lit him up, giving him an eerie white glow. It was a good look.

"This is stupid - you know that, right?" Leonard said, when he sat down beside them.

Jim smirked. "What is?"

"I'm thirty one year old, and we're sneaking around like god damn teenagers." He complained. Jim, however, continued to smirk.

"I think that makes it more fun." He snickered.

Leonard rolled his eyes. "You would."

Jim reached out to take his hand. It was relatively new contact between them - the first time they'd met here, they'd talked a while. The second time they'd met up, Jim had reached out to take Leonard's hand. Now, the third time, Jim was ready to take yet another step forward.

"It doesn't matter, Bones." He said, his voice a little less smug and softer than before.

Leonard snorted. "Doesn't it?"

"No." Jim murmured. "Not now, anyway."

Leonard looked at Jim, regarding him with wide hazel eyes for a long time.

Jim took that opportunity to kiss him.

It was a slow, tender kiss, something Jim had never actually experienced before. Lips and tongues moved in sync, hands finding the most perfect places to land. Everything fit together perfectly, as if it were meant to be.

When he pulled away, Jim was a little lost for words.

"They'll see one day, Bones." He said. "One day."

"Today's not that day." Leonard whispered.

Jim shook his head, and smiled. "It doesn't have to be."

~*~

It wasn't until their seventh or eighth meeting, a good month or so later, that Leonard actually slept with him. Winona was out, and like the damn teenager he was feeling, Leonard snuck over to Jim's house.

"I have to go." Leonard whispered, lying in Jim's bed, still coming down from what might have been one of the best orgasms of his life.

Jim whined, a pathetic sort of sound. He reached over to press quick, desperate kisses to Leonard's lips. "Don't."

Leonard chuckled, turning one of Jim's quick pecks into a longer, deeper kiss. "I don't wanna." He said. "But I don't have a choice."

He sat up and swung his legs over the edge of the bed, pulling on his underwear. Jim crawled up behind him, and wrapped his arms around Leonard's middle. "You should stay." He said, kissing at the skin of Leonard's shouder. "I mean, my mom walking in on us like this is gonna be the quickest and easiest way to tell her."

"It's also the quickest way to get me killed." Leonard nodded, pulling on his trousers.

Jim sighed. "Maybe you're right."

Leonard stood, and pulled on his shirt. "I know I'm right."

He pulled on his shoes, and when he was dressed again, he sighed. "Jim, I'm going to tell my mom whats going on."

Jim's eyes widened. "You are?"

"We're not kids, Jim." Leonard rolled his eyes. "Don't be scared."

"I'm not." Jim huffed.

Leonard just allowed him a small, knowing smile. "I'm gonna tell my mom, and I suggest you tell yours."

Jim gave a soft sigh. "Alright."

Leonard grinned, and pressed a soft kiss to Jim's lips. "I'll see you soon."

Jim nodded, and Leonard smiled as he left. He wasn't too familiar with Jim's house, but he was sure he could find his way out. Or he would of, if there hadn't been another body blocking his way.

_"What the hell are you doing here?"_

~*~

Jim didn't know his mother had returned until it was far, far too late.

When he heard her voice, high pitched and evidently angry he scrambled to pull on a pair of underwear and run out into the hallway.

Jim had honestly never seen Leonard look so scared.

"Mom this Bones, Bones this is mom. Bones was just leaving." Jim spoke quickly, gave a weak smile, and tried to manouvre Leonard around his mother.

For a tiny woman, she sure as hell blocked up the corridor well.

"Jim, I suggest you go put your clothes on, and take Mr. McCoy to the living room. I'm going to go and give Mrs. McCoy a call, and then I think we all need to have a chat."

Winona's voice was a low threat, and Jim gulped.

"Yes mom." He murmured, like a small child. He pulled Leonard back along to his bedroom, and shut the door behind them.

~*~

_What the hell were you thinking!?"_

The level of Eleanora's anger could be determined by how red her cheeks were. Seeing as they were currently scarlet, Leonard knew he was in a lot of trouble.

"We're not kids, Ma." He said. "Damn it I'm a grown man! I can do whatever the hell I want!" He snapped, his fingers firmly entwined with Jim's.

"And you." Winona jabbed a finger at Jim. "What do you think you're playing at?"

"He's hot and this whole feud's fucking ridiculous." Jim shrugged.

"Don't use that word in my house." Winona hissed.

Jim rolled his eyes.

"The two have you have been totally irresponsible." Eleanora shook her head. She was furious. "Leonard, what would your father think?"

"Jim. The same goes to you. What the hell would your dad make of this?" Winona pursed her lips.

"Y'know, this is the only time I've ever seen them agree on anything." Leonard said, looking to Jim.

The two mothers looked at eachother, and then at their offspring. "We're not agreeing on anything." Winona snapped.

"We're just trying to tell you how stupid the two of you are." Eleanora added.

Jim raised his eyebrows. "Sounds like agreeing to me."

He had a point. Leonard squeezed his hand.

"Ma, this is what it boils down to." Leonard said, his gaze flicking to Winona. "And with all due respect, Mrs. Kirk, this is for you too. I love Jim. I really do. And seeing as we're both actual grown men - even though y'know, Jim doesn't act like it at least 80% of the time-"

"I resent that." Jim frowned.

Leonard just smirked. "I think you should butt out and leave us to it."

Silence fell. Winona looked at Jim. "Do you love him?" She asked.

Jim nodded. "I really do, mom."

When Jim looked at Leonard, he found that he was already looking at him, hazel eyes filled with fondness. Jim was sure the same look was mirrored in his own eyes.

Both Winona and Eleanora gave a soft sigh.

"Alright." Eleanora conceded. "If you love him-"

"I think this has gone on long enough." Winona spoke, at the same time as Eleanora.

"Have it your way." Eleanora finished.

"Truce?" Jim asked, looking at the two of them.

Winona and Eleanora nodded. "Truce."

The kiss Leonard planted on Jim's lips was firmer yet happier than any of the kisses they'd shared so far.

~*~

"Hand me the flour."

"I don't work here, Bones."

"Just pass me it."

Leonard sat on the table in the his back kitchen, and took the bag of flour that Jim handed him.

"Thank you." Leonard nodded.

"You're very welcome." Jim returned.

"Not only is that unsanitary, but you're getting flour on your jeans." Eleanora commented, as she walked through to the counter.

She was getting better at accepting all of this, as was Winona. It was just taking a while, what with the fued they'd been living in for about thirty years, if not longer. The boys were just glad that they were trying.

Leonard frowned, hopping down from the bench and checking the seat of his pants.

"There's nothing there!" He called through to his mother.

Jim snickered, slapping his ass with a flour-coated hand. He left a hand-print of flour behind, and Leonard scowled at him.

"I think there might be something there now." Jim smirked.

Leonard scowled disapprovingly, flicking flour at Jim. "Shut up."

Jim grinned. "Make me."

It was all the invitation Leonard needed to move across the room, abandon his bowl of cake mix, and crash their lips together.

**Author's Note:**

> As usual, prompts and criticism welcome.


End file.
